You Deserve to be Saved
by MrsReid0203
Summary: Spencer Reid is struggling after being kidnapped by Tobias Hankel. Will JJ make it in time? Can she be strong enough for him? No Will or Henry.
1. Don't Leave Me

**Chapter One **

"Don't Leave Me"

It was 9:00 on a Monday night, and JJ, Derek Morgan, and Aaron Hotchner were still at the BAU working on some case files. On her way out of the office, JJ stopped to talk to Morgan for a moment.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" JJ asked him.

"Yeah, of course. What's been buggin' ya? I could tell something's been off all day," Morgan responded.

JJ took a breath and asked, "Does something feel off about Spencer calling in sick? I've been really worried about him since Tobias Hankel did what he did."

"We've all been worried, and you know how Reid feels about that. Besides, he probably is just feeling sick, and Hotch did say he sounded pretty bad on the phone," he responded, "But if something feels off, go follow your instincts."

JJ nodded, "I think I'll just stop by his place on my way home to see if he needs anything."

"Are you sure you aren't just looking for an excuse to go see him? Everyone knows you have a crush on Pretty Boy. Well, everyone but him," Morgan laughed.

JJ just rolled her eyes and walked out to the elevator to leave.

Twenty minutes later, JJ was parking her car in front of Reid's apartment. She went up and knocked on the door.

When he didn't answer, she called out, "Hey, Spence. It's me. I just want to make sure you're ok and see if you need anything."

After a couple more moments, she dug her key to his apartment out of her purse to let herself into his apartment. He could have been asleep, but JJ wouldn't feel relieved until she knew for sure. When she saw the scene on the other side of the door, she immediately called 911.

"911. How may I help you?" the operator said

"Officer down," JJ said along with Reid's address unable to say anything more.

JJ bent over Reid to check his pulse. It was faint, but it was still there. She looked around the room and saw bottles of Dilaudid and syringes scattered around. She also saw an envelope on the couch addressed to her. She realized that the envelope probably contained a suicide letter.

"Oh, Spence. Why did you do this?" she said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Shortly after, the ambulance arrived. As they strapped Reid onto the stretcher, JJ tucked the suicide letter safely into her purse.

It only took the ambulance five minutes to arrive at the hospital, and Reid was immediately wheeled away.

"We'll let you know how he is as soon as we know," the doctor told JJ.

She couldn't find the words to thank him, so she just nodded and took a seat in the waiting room.

She knew she'd have to call the rest of the team, but curiosity won as she pulled the letter from her purse and read:  
"My Dearest Jennifer,

I wish it hadn't come to this. I wish I could have been stronger, for you and for me. I just couldn't take it anymore. Tobias Hankel got me addicted to Dilaudid, and I hate him for it. I hate myself more for not being able to give it up. I've tried so many times, Jennifer, but I just couldn't do it anymore. I know this is probably the most cowardly way to tell you, but I love you, Jennifer. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, but I just wasn't strong enough.

Love always,

Spence

It took every last bit of energy JJ had left to keep herself from completely breaking down. Just then, the doctor came back out, and JJ could tell by the look on his face that he didn't have good news.

"Miss Jareau, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Dr. Reid is in a coma. We're trying to keep his body strong enough to fight off the Dilaudid. He may not make it through the night, however. You can come and see him now."

"Yes, thank you," JJ said not knowing how else to respond following the doctor to the room where Reid was.

As she was walking, she called Morgan who picked up after only two rings.

"Hey, JJ. Is Pretty Boy ok?" he asked.

"Derek, call the rest of the team and tell them to get to the hospital," she said as her voice cracked, "Spence tried to kill himself. He many not make it through the night."

"Oh, man. Sure thing, JJ. We'll all be there soon," he said before hanging up to call the rest of the team.

JJ entered the room and started crying all over again when she saw Reid's lifeless body. She had nearly lost him once and was terrified she was going to lose him forever this time.

She leaned over him, kissed him on the forehead, and whispered in his ear, "Don't leave me."


	2. I Have Always Loved You

**Chapter Two **

"I Have Always Loved You"

Though the rest of the team was rushing to get to the hospital to be there for Reid, it wasn't until midnight that all of them arrived. JJ waited until all of them arrived before she fully explained what had happened because she knew should wouldn't have the strength to tell the story more than once.

"I just can't believe I hadn't noticed how bad things were," she finished with tears in her eyes.

"Reid wouldn't have wanted us to have known if he was struggling. No one noticed because he worked so hard to hide it from all of us," Morgan said trying to comfort JJ.

"You need to try and get some rest," Hotch added in, "You've had a stressful night. We'll wake you up if anything happens."

JJ nodded in agreement. She knew she had to be strong for Reid, and she couldn't be strong if she didn't get sleep. The moment she closed her eyes, she drifted quickly off to sleep.

When she woke the next morning, she realized the last night hadn't been just a nightmare like she was hoping. Hotch sat down next to her with two cups of coffee in hand when he saw that she was awake.

He handed one to JJ and said, "It's about 6:00 in the morning. The doctors haven't told us anything. No news is better than bad news. He was strong enough to make it through the night, and none of the doctors expected that."  
"Miss Jareau?" the doctor said when he suddenly appeared in the waiting room, "Dr. Reid is awake, and he's going to be just fine as long as he cleans himself up. You can all go see him now."

The team followed JJ down to Reid's room, and just before they got to the door Morgan said, "You go on in and talk to him alone, JJ. I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss after last night."

Relief flooded her heart as she walked on down to Reid's room alone. She was relieved that she hadn't lost Reid forever, and she was relieved that Morgan offered her alone time with Reid before the rest of the team went to see him. She had so much to say to him that couldn't be said in front of the rest of the team.

"Spence," she whispered as she entered the room and saw him sitting up in the bed.

Before he had a chance to respond, she had already thrown her arms around him and started sobbing into his shoulder. She knew she had to be strong, but relief had completely overwhelmed her.

"Jennifer, what happened?" said Reid clearly confused, "Why am I in the hospital?"

After work last night, I came by your apartment to check in on you since you usually don't call in sick. When you didn't answer the door, I let myself in because I needed to see for myself that you were ok. That's when I found you unconscious. I called 911, and when we got to the hospital, the doctors said you may not make it through the night. Why did you do it, Spence?" she said as her voice cracked multiple times.

His face fell as he began to remember. He struggled finding the words to explain himself to JJ.

Reid quickly summed everything up by asking, "Did you read the letter I left you?"

"I did," she said with tears running down her cheeks again.

"Then you already know," he said morosely, "I just couldn't be strong enough to give up the drug. I hate Hankel for doing this to me. After trying for the fourth time to give it up and failing, I just decided it would be easier to permanently give up on everything. I just couldn't be strong enough. I didn't deserve to be saved."

"Spencer Reid," she said taking his face in her hands, "You listen to me. You deserve to be saved. You will always deserve to be saved. From now on, I'll be strong for you. You aren't going to do this alone anymore. I'm here for you, always."

"Jennifer, you don't have to do this for me," he said holding one of her hands that was still holding his face.

"I don't have to, but I want to," she retorted.

Tears began forming in Reid's eyes, and he asked, "Why?"

"Because I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he barely whispered shocked that she actually just professed her love for him.

"Why did it take a sui- suicide letter to tell me?" she asked.

He gulped and said, "I was scared. I never thought you'd feel the same way."

"Spence, I know it shouldn't have taken this situation for me to realize it, but I have always loved you," she said as she leaned in to gently kiss him on the lips.

It took Reid a moment to realize that she was really kissing him, but he quickly started kissing her back.

The rest of the team chuckled outside the room at what had just happened.

"It's about time," Morgan laughed.

"They are really just too precious," Garcia said rest her head on Morgan's should.

"Alright," Hotch said smiling, "Give them their space. We have a lot to figure out later."


	3. No Matter What

Chapter 3

"No Matter What"

Later that same afternoon, Reid was well enough to be checked out. When the doctor came in to tell Reid he would be free to go, JJ, Rossi, and Hotch were still with him.

"Dr. Reid, you are free to check out, but it is quite necessary that you go through rehabilitation so that we don't meet again this way," the doctor said when he walked in, "Which facility would you prefer to check into?"

Reid was unsure of how to respond to the doctor's question, so he looked to JJ, Hotch, and Rossi for answers.

"Dr. Reid can't go into rehab without this going on his permanent record," answered Hotch.

Rossi chimed in, "I have a vacation cabin outside the city out in the woods. It's a nice remote area where Dr. Reid can clean up."

"Quite frankly, he's too important to us and the rest of the team for this to go on his permanent record," JJ finished.

"Well, it sounds like you all have everything in place. Dr. Reid, you're free to get dressed and leave," the doctor said as he left the room.

"Thank you all for doing this for me," Reid said.

"We're family. No thanks necessary. Now get dressed," Rossi said, then turning to JJ, leading her out the door, he continued, "JJ, I'll need to give you the address and keys to the cabin."

Confused, Reid again turned to Hotch for answers.

"JJ will be staying with you at Rossi's cabin while you go through the process of giving up the drug for good," Hotch explained to him, "When Rossi volunteered his cabin for you to use, JJ insisted that she was staying with you before we had even verbally established the fact that you didn't need to do this alone."

"You're letting her come with me?" he faltered, "I don't want her to see me like that! The withdrawal process is brutal. I've tried to make it through before plenty of times, so I would know! I can't let her see me like that!"

"She was very adamant about staying with you. No one was going to cross her about it either," Hotch confided in him, "You scared her pretty bad when she found you at your place. She almost lost you once, and she's afraid of losing you forever."

Reid, now fully dressed in his own clothing, sat back down on the hospital bed roughly rubbing the tears from his eyes.

He looked up at Hotch and shakily said, "I'm sorry I put all of you through so much."

"Apology accepted, but I'm not the one that really needs to hear it. You know who you need to apologize to. She may not admit it, but she needs it."

"She deserves the apology," Reid whispered staring down at his feet ashamed.

After a car ride that lasted roughly two hours, JJ parked her car in front of Rossi's cabin. It had been a fairly quiet car ride. JJ contently hummed or quietly sang along with songs on the radio. Reid spent the entire time trying to find the right words to say to her. He had already messed up so much, and he needed the right words to make things right.

As she turned off the car and started to reach to open her door, Reid gently grabbed her by the arm to stop her saying, "Jenn, I need to say something before we go inside."

"What is it, Spence?" she questioned.

"I need to apologize," he began.

She interrupted saying, "Spence, you don't have to. . ."

"I need to say this," he cut her off gently.

He took a deep breath and took a moment to gather his thoughts. He had spent the entire car ride planning his words, and he wanted to make sure he said them all.

He took another deep breath and said, "Jennifer, I was selfish. I couldn't handle the pain, and I was too afraid to ask for help. I wanted to come to you, but I didn't want you to think any less of me. I was weak and tried to take the easy way out. I just couldn't take the pain anymore. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for doing this to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she looked him directly in the eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, Spence. I hate that you've been in so much pain, and I do wish you would have been able to come to me. Seeing so lifeless terrified me. I thought I had lost you forever. I will always be thankful that you were unsuccessful. Second chances in situations like this are rare, Spence, and all that matters now is that I'm never leaving your side again. I love you, Spencer Reid, so much," she said pressing her lips against his.

He returned the kiss slightly moaning. He was still in awe that she loved him just as much as he loved her. He pulled away saying, "I love you, too, Jennifer Jareau."

They climbed out of the car, wiping tears from their eyes. They grabbed their bags from the trunk of the car and walked hand-in-hand to the front door.

As JJ unlocked the front door, Reid said, "Are you sure you want to stay with me? These next two weeks aren't going to be easy for me. I'll be sick, cramping, in unbearable pain, begging you for the drug. Can you handle that? Are you really sure you want to do this?"

JJ looked him in the eyes, grabbed his face with both hands, and kissed him forcefully, causing him to almost lose his balance. He quickly responded by grabbing her by the waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.

She pulled away saying, "I'm not leaving your side. No matter what."


	4. Jennifer, Help Me

Chapter 4

"Jennifer, Help Me"

They had been in the cabin for only a day when Reid started having a difficult time with the withdrawal.

It was about 9:00 that night when JJ slipped out of the bathroom after a hot shower. Seconds after exiting the bathroom, she saw Spencer curled up on the bed they shared curled up silently crying. She quickly dumped her clothes in a hamper and rushed to his side.

"Spence, baby, talk to me. What's wrong?" she said kneeling down beside the bed to be eye level with him.

"My whole body. . .aching all over. . .migraine," he barely whispered with tears unashamedly running down his face.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here. I'll make it better," she said comforting him by running her fingers through his hair and kissing him on the cheek.

She quickly grabbed a water bottle and pain killers from the nightstand beside the bed. She helped him sit up supporting most of his weight.

She handed him a couple of painkillers and said, "Here, take these."

He swallowed the pills and a gulp of water before pressing a kiss to JJ's forehead and whispering, "Thank you."

"Get up and get undressed. You need a hot bath. It'll help relax your muscles," she instructed him.

"Jennifer, I can't get undressed and in the tub in front of you," he whispered the pink tint in his cheeks giving away his embarrassment.

She only responded by turning on the faucet to the bathtub and fishing out a pair of swim trunks from Spencer's bag.

"Compromise? You know I'm not leaving you alone while you're in pain," she whispered gently kissing her way down his neck and up again finishing by sucking on his ear lobe.

"Deal," he whispered back not having the energy or strength to argue.

JJ stepped into the bathroom while he changed in private. Moments later, he called for her barely loud enough for her to hear. She cut off the water and returned to Reid's side.

"Spence, you still have your shirt on," she commented sitting beside him on the bed.

"I know. The migraine caused me to get dizzy when I stood up. I just wanted you beside me," he responded.

She smiled and said, "I'm right here, Spence. I'll help you with the shirt."

JJ proceeded to unbutton his shirt and gently push it down his shoulders off his arms. She then wrapped her arm around his waist, pulled his arm around her shoulder, and guided him to the bathtub supporting most of his weight. She could tell this migraine was really taking a toll on him. Reid carefully stepped into the tub sighing as the hot water immediately began to relax his muscles.

"Thank you, Jenn," he whispered again.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," she said.

As he sat there relaxing, JJ gently traced patterns across the back of his neck and his shoulders. She could feel him beginning to relax even more. As carefully as she could, she used her nails to begin massaging his scalp.

Reid moaned and said, "Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

Hours later, JJ woke up dazed and confused. Spencer's pain finally subsided allowing both of them to get some sleep. She saw the time on the clock said 3:00 a.m. It was then she realized what woke her up. Reid was curled up beside her crying and muttering in his sleep.

Suddenly he cried out, "JJ, I need you. Don't let him. . . Jennifer, help me!"

JJ turned on the lamp on the nightstand and began carefully shaking Reid saying, "Spencer, baby, wake up. Wake up, Spence. It's just a dream."

Realizing he was in too deep of a sleep, JJ kissed him forcefully hoping that would wake him up instead of having to douse him with cold water. Luckily, the unexpected sensation pulled him from his nightmare. As he sat up, JJ pulled him close. She could feel his wet tears on her neck as he continued sobbing.

She sat there rubbing his back trying to get him to calm down as she asked, "Spence, what was the dream about?"

When he didn't respond for a few minutes, she pulled him up to face her.

"Baby, I can't help you if you don't talk to me," she said taking his face in her hands.

He looked her in the eye and shuddered as he said, "He got to me, Jennifer. Hankel got to me again. He was trying to give me Diulaudid again. I couldn't stop him. I knew I had to stay clean, but I couldn't stop him. I had to stay clean because I didn't want to disappoint you or hurt you again.

"Oh, baby. It was just a dream. It was only a dream. He's gone and will never get to you again. Even if he could, I'd personally shoot him myself to stop him. As long as you're fighting this, I won't be disappointed. I'm right here by your side fighting with you," she told him comfortingly.

"I can't do this without you," he said.

She smiled and replied, "And you don't have to. Now, you need to get some sleep.

"I can't close my eyes without seeing his face," he confessed.

She lay back down and whispered, "Come here."

He lay down beside her and curled up close to her as she cuddled him.

"There," she said, "Now even through the nightmares, I'm here beside you to protect you from the nightmares. He can't hurt you as long as I'm here."

"Thank you, Jennifer," he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered to him as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. A Break in Tradition

A/N: This chapter is probably one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. I hadn't planned on it ending this way, but this ending is way better than what I had originally planned. Enjoy! Read and review!

Chapter 5

"A Break of Tradition"

Five days later marked the worst and best day for Spencer. He had been grouchy all day and feeling sick to his stomach. He spent all day trying to swallow his frustrations instead of letting it all out on JJ.

"Spence, do you want something to eat?" JJ called from the kitchen.

"No, thanks," he answered from where he was lying on the couch.

"You sure?" she questioned again.

Sighing exasperatedly, he answered, "Yes."

When she didn't reply, he knew she had sensed annoyance in his voice. He figured apologizing would be his best bet. As soon as he walked in the kitchen, however, he immediately turned around and practically ran to the nearest bathroom.

JJ saw how sick he looked and followed him as he rushed to the bathroom. She knelt beside him and rubbed his back as he violently emptied his stomach of all its contents.

When he was finally done being sick, JJ instructed him saying, "Brush your teeth and rinse your mouth out really well. You don't want any of the leftover taste making you sick again."

She stood by him the whole time, and Spencer began to feel his frustrations melt away. He knew he shouldn't be frustrated with her. All she wanted to do was take care of him and make him feel better.

"I think I'm just going to take a nap," he told her after brushing his teeth, "I don't really have the energy to do much else."

As she tucked him into the bed, she kissed his forehead and said, "Spence, you're running a fairly high fever."

"I can't help it. I'm always going to be hot as long as you're around," he flirted nonchalantly trying to fall asleep.

She giggled and said, "Seriously, Spence. We need to get you cooled down."

Before he had time to realize she had left his side and sit back up, she was returning to his side with two damp washcloths in hand. She placed one on the back of his neck. She then began pressing the other to his forehead, cheeks, and neck trying to cool him down.

As she pressed the washcloth to his cheek again, he grabbed her hand and held it there looking her deeply in the eyes. As he did, she saw something different in his eyes.

"What is it, Spence?" she asked.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, Jennifer, I really do," he replied quietly.

She smiled, gently kissed his lips, and said, "I love you, too, Spence. Now get some sleep."

A few hours later when the sun had already gone down, Reid woke up from his nap in a cold sweat and extremely grouchy.

When he walked into the living room, JJ asked, "Hey, Spence. Are you feeling any better?"

"No," he answered shortly.

She sensed his anger, assumed it was just because of the withdrawal, and gently asked, "What's wrong?"

"Gee, I don't know, JJ. Maybe it's the fact that I'm constantly in pain because of all this. I'm always sick, cramping up, or dealing with migraines," he snapped.

Trying to keep her voice from cracking, JJ asked, "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do anymore. I can deal with it myself. I don't need you!" he shouted.

Unable to hide how badly his words hurt her, she left the room in tears. She knew it was just the withdrawal talking, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt her.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. He quickly followed her down the hallway to the guest bedroom she had locked herself in. He knew he probably should have given her some space for a little while, but he didn't want to make things worse by not apologizing immediately.

He knocked on the door and said, "JJ, please let me in."

She could tell he was just as upset as she was by the way his voice cracked, so she let him in.

"I need to apologize," she said as soon as she opened the door.

"You don't have to do that," JJ responded wiping tears away from her eyes as she sat back down on the bed.

He followed her and sat down beside her on the bed. He wanted to put his arm around her, hold her close, and comfort her, but he couldn't really tell how she would react to that.

"I didn't mean any of what I said, Jennifer," he said staring down at his hands in his lap, "One of the side effects of going through withdrawal is crankiness and irritability. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'll never stop apologizing for what I've done and how I've hurt you."

Before he even had time to process what he was going to say next, JJ had pushed him back onto the bed, pinned his wrists above his head, and straddled his waist.

"JJ, wha…" he began to ask.

She immediately cut him off by kissing him forcefully.

"Promise me you didn't mean it?" JJ said with angry tears still in her eyes.

"Of course, I promise. I didn't mean it, I swear. I love you and will always need you, Jennifer," he said.

"Good answer," she said.

She bent down and kissed him again, only more gently this time. After a couple of minutes, she sat back up and climbed off his lap to sit beside him.

"I knew you didn't mean it, but I just couldn't help but feel hurt," JJ said.

"I understand, Jennifer. I really do. It's all my fault. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Spencer, this whole situation has made me realize so much. I love you, Spence, with all that I am. I need you just as much as you have needed me this week. I know it's not exactly traditional for me to ask you this, but I'm not wasting this second chance we're lucky to have. Spencer Reid, when all of this is over and our lives are back to normal routines, will you marry me?" JJ asked him with a new kind of tears in her eyes.

"Seriously?" Spencer whispered to which JJ only nodded.

"Of course, I'll marry you Jennifer," Reid said unable to keep himself from smiling.

This time, he pinned her to the bed not hesitating to kiss her.

"It wasn't really traditional at all for you to ask me," he laughed tracing her cheekbones with his fingertips when he broke apart the kiss, "I'm keeping with the tradition of getting you a ring though."

"Deal," she laughed pulling him back down for another kiss.


	6. Did We Leave that Detail Out?

A/N: Kind of a pointless chapter, but I needed a way to tie everything together. Not sure if I'm going to write another chapter after this, but I do have more that I could write. Let me know if there should be more or not.

Chapter 6

"Did We Leave that Detail Out?"

A week later, Reid's two week period of rehabilitation in Rossi's cabin with JJ was finally completed, and Reid was acting like his old self again. They had arrived back in town that night but decided to stay in that night instead of going out to celebrate with the rest of the team.

When JJ parked her car in front of Spencer's apartment, Spencer shot a worried look over at JJ and said, "Jenn, I don't know if I can do this alone."

"Spence, I promised you that I'm not leaving your side. We are engaged after all," she said smiling.

Blushing, Spencer said, "I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"Come on. Let's go inside. It's now or never," JJ said kissing him on the cheek.

He thought to himself, "_I'd rather this be never," _but he followed JJ up the stairs and unlocked the door to his apartment. He took a depth breath and stepped inside with JJ at his side. He glanced around the room, though any evidence of the drugs had been removed, he started hyperventilating at the mere memories of what had happened in that room. This had all been so much easier for him when he was away from reality in the cabin with JJ.

Noticing how he was struggling, JJ sat him down in the chair in the living room and sat down in his lap. He leaned against her frame and shook with silent sobs.

"Shh… Spence, baby, you're ok. I'm right here with you. This can't hurt you anymore," she said comforting him.

His voice cracked as he looked her in the eyes and said, "I can't stay here anymore, Jenn. The memories will always haunt me here."

"I know, baby, which is why I had no plans of us staying here. I have a proposal for you. Well, _another _proposal," she said smiling getting Reid to laugh.

As he laughed, he said, "Well, I love that your first proposal worked out, so what's the other one?"

"Well, we're getting married anyway, so why not make this a new start? Would you want to move in with me?"

"Jenn, I would love that," he said smiling.

The next day, they walked into the BAU together.

As they stepped out of the elevator, JJ asked him, "Are you sure you're ready to be back at work?"

"You're here. That's all I need," he said simply with a smile.

"He's back," Morgan called to the rest of the team hugging Reid before he had the chance to avoid it.

"My man," said Morgan slapping him on the back, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," he answered accepting hugs from Prentiss and Garcia.

"Good because I have missing seeing your handsome face around here," Garcia said pinching his cheek.

Jokingly, JJ said, "Hey, now. He's mine."

Hotch joined them and said, "As much as I hate to break up this reunion, we have a case. Let's move this to the conference room."

After Hotch, finished briefing the team, he finished by saying, "Alright, wheels up in fifteen."

"Actually, could we use some of that time to ask a favor?" Reid questioned.

"Sure. What is it, Reid?" answered Hotch.

JJ couldn't hide her smile as Reid said, "Well, I'm not staying in my apartment anymore due to all the pain that still there. I was wondering if you all would help me move when we get back from the case."

"Sure thing," Rossi said, "Anything for family."

"So where you moving to, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

JJ nonchalantly chimed in, "Well, since we're getting married anyway, we figured he might as well move into my place."

"WHAT?" Garcia shrieked.

"What?" JJ and Reid said at the same time feigning confusion.

"You two are getting married?" Prentiss asked.

"Oh yeah. Did we leave that detail out?" Reid said trying not to laugh.

"Umm… Yeah!" said Garcia to which everyone laughed still slightly shocked.

"My man, when were you planning on telling us?" Morgan asked.

"Just then, just like that. Jenn, thought you're shocked expressions would be worth slipping it in like that, and I have to say, I agree," chuckled Reid.

"I'm happy for you two," said Hotch smiling, "but we need wheels up now in order to make the jet on time."

They all left the conference room together smiling and congratulating the happy couple. As they all loaded into the elevator, there was an unspoken happiness of having the entire team back together again.


End file.
